Par une nuit de novembre
by Brette
Summary: La rencontre de Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley... OS fait à la base pour un concours Facebook.


Bonjour tout le monde !  
Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fiction, écrite à la base pour un concours d'une page Facebook, qui est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais que je voulais partager avec vous :3  
Le but était de raconter la rencontre entre deux personnages, et j'ai choisi Scorpius et Rose.  
Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Scorpius évoluait dans les couloirs vides de l'école Poudlard en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, son butin rassemblé le plus discrètement dans ses bras. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, et il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Surtout pas.

Il s'arrêta un instant, avant d'écouter le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Pas un bruit ne lui parvint. Soulagé, le jeune homme emprunta l'escalier qui se tenait devant lui et étouffa un juron lorsque ce dernier se mit à bouger pour l'entrainer dans la direction opposée que celle qu'il voulait emprunter.

Agacé, il commença à se retourner pour revenir sur ses pas mais l'escalier s'était déjà arrêté. Et ne bougerait pas tant que le jeune homme n'aurait pas avancé.

En soupirant silencieusement, il continua son chemin, son cerveau fonctionnant à 100 à l'heure pour essayer de trouver le chemin le plus court pour arriver jusqu'aux cachots de Serpentard. Qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter.

Trop occupé à se réprimander lui-même et à tenter d'avancer le plus vite possible, il faillit ne pas entendre le reniflement.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'entendit, il se figea, pensant qu'il s'agissait du bruit de pas d'un professeur. Il se calma quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de pleurs. Peu de chances qu'il s'agisse d'un professeur donc.

Il fut un instant tenté de passer son chemin, afin de retourner au plus vite dans son dortoir. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, il tendit l'oreille et suivit le chemin d'où semblaient venir les sanglots.

Au coin d'un couloir, il s'arrêta brusquement. Les pleurs étaient très proches. Trop proches même…

Il baissa lentement les yeux, sans même se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé dans la Tour de Gyffondor, à quelques couloirs près de leur Salle Commune. Il distinguait la silhouette recroquevillée sous une fenêtre, éclairée par un rayon de lune. Il vit son uniforme de Gryffondor, reconnaissable à la cravate rouge et dorée, mais ne pu pas distinguer son visage, caché dans ses mains. Cependant, il voyait une cascade de boucles qui tombaient avec grâce sur sa poitrine. Des cheveux roux.

Scorpius eut un mouvement de recul. Une Weasley. C'était bien sa chance…

Il tenta de faire demi tour, mais fit tomber une Chocogrenouille qu'il avait prit en cuisine et qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il jura intérieurement et se pencha pour ramasser la friandise mais le mal était fait. Il entendit les sanglots de la Weasley cesser et se retourna lentement.

Elle le regardait, interrogative, ses grands yeux noisette noyés d'eau dévorant son visage. Rose Weasley. Evidement, il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle.

Elle semblait penser la même chose car son regard se durcit quand elle le reconnu et tenta de cacher ses sanglots.

« Malefoy, cracha-t-elle.

\- Weasley. » lui repondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils se connaissaient, vaguement. Son père lui avait parlé de la famille Weasley et il les avait aperçu plusieurs fois sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, mais surtout lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait été ensuite répartit à Serpentard assurant la digne succession de sa famille, tandis que la majorité des Weasley/Potter avait été répartis à Gryffondor. Leurs contacts avaient donc été limités. En deux années et le début d'une troisième, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé et n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais cherché à le faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Rose sur la défensive.

\- Du calme Weasley, je ne vais pas te manger.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce que tu as dans les bras, tu as le choix avant moi. » le railla-t-elle.

Il jeta un regard coupable aux patacitrouilles, chocogrenouilles et autres bulles baveuses qu'il tenait dans ses bras et fit un mouvement dans une tentative désespérée de cacher son butin. En le voyant, Rose éclata de rire.

« Te fatigue pas Malefoy, j'ai déjà tout vu. »

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers elle. S'assit contre le mur, à côté d'elle.

« Bon, Weasley, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

A côté de lui, Rose faillit s'étrangler et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy, je pète la forme !

\- Oui, bien sur, ironisa Scorpius, tu pleures dans les couloirs de Poudlard seule la nuit et tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien ? »

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de baisser la tête.

« De toute façon, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas Weasley, qu'on est même pas sensés se parler, qu'on attends de nous qu'on se déteste. Mais actuellement, tu vas mal, tu as besoin d'en parler et malheureusement pour nous deux, je suis la seule personne qui tu ais sous la main. Et franchement, continua Scorpius en se tournant vers elle, je n'aimerai pas retourner me coucher en te laissant dans cet état, toute Weasley et Gryffondor que tu es. »

Il y eu un silence. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Scorpius perdit patience et amorça un mouvement pour se lever, avant d'être stoppé dans son élan par la voix de la jeune fille.

« Tu vas te moquer de moi.

\- Peut-être, fit simplement Scorpius en se rasseyant, mais il faudra en passer par là pour que tu ailles mieux.

\- Je t'interdis de raconter ce que je vais te dire à qui que ce soit ! » le menaça-t-elle.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de raconter des choses sur toi Weasley ? ricana-t-il. Allez, accouche, plus vite tu me diras se qu'il se passe, plus vite on pourra aller se coucher. »

Rose hésita puis se lança.

« Les gens en attendent trop de moi. Sous prétexte que je suis la fille d'Hermione Granger, on veut que je sois parfaite, que je sois son double. Tous les professeurs me font à chaque cours au moins une référence à elle. « Votre mère était ma plus brillante élève Miss Weasley ! » ou alors « Mettez-y un peu du votre Miss Weasley, votre mère avait réussi ce sortilège du premier coup ! ». J'en ai assez que tout le monde me voit comme une Hermione Granger numéro 2, et pas comme Rose Weasley. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de moi, et malgré tous les efforts que je fais, on est jamais content de moi. »

Scorpius ne répondit pas tout de suite, méditant ce que la rousse lui avait dit. Il se leva, avança et se retourna pour lui lancer :

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu vis. SI c'est dur pour toi d'être une Weasley, imagine ce que cela peut signifier d'être un Malefoy. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit cela, pourquoi il s'était confié à elle. C'était une **Weasley**. Mais, en regardant Rose, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait le comprendre.

Il se stoppa en entendant sa voix.

« Malefoy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Si. Tu m'as écoutée, et surtout, tu m'as comprise. »

Et, dans la pénombre du couloir dans lequel il s'était engouffré, ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un fin sourire.

* * *

Ce qui est étrange c'est que dans cet OS, Scorpius ne correspond pas tellement à l'idée que j'ai de lui. Enfin, surtout le début en fait xD je ne le vois pas tellement se lever en pleine nuit pour aller chercher des choses à manger en cuisine, mais il me fallait un pretexte pour le faire sortir de son dortoir :p  
J'espère que ça vous a plu :3


End file.
